


Sceny łóżkowe

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Nights [3]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, fluffy fluff
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fik w którym główne role odgrywają łóżka, oraz inne meble. A może coś mi się pomyliło i chodziło mi o coś zupełnie innego? zapraszam do środka :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miły poranek

Michał obudził się wyjątkowo wcześnie, nawet na tyle wcześnie, żeby wciąż mieć w ramionach ciało drugiego anioła. Żołnierz uśmiechnął się i lekko przejechał kciukiem po jego żebrach. Poskutkowało to jedynie pokręceniem nosem i niewielką zmianą miny. Michał przekręcił się ostrożnie i podniósł na łokciu, tak obserwował go przez chwilę. Ciemne włosy, rozsypane w nieładzie na poduszce, jedna dłoń- ta, która wcześniej spoczywała na jego piersi, teraz leżała swobodnie na prześcieradle, druga wciąż opierała się lekko na jego boku, odrobinę poniżej żeber. Jasnowłosego anioła jednak najbardziej interesowała twarz, zwykle poważna i skoncentrowana na zaistniałych problemach, teraz spokojna i rozluźniona, błąkał się nawet po niej senny uśmiech. Michał ponownie zaczął poruszać kciukiem, jednak kiedy nie dało to oczekiwanego efektu, z pewnością wbił palec pomiędzy żebra anioła. Zadziałało nadzwyczaj dobrze, bo ciemnowłosy natychmiast otworzył oczy, podskoczył z krzykiem i spadł z łóżka na podłogę.

Po chwili z tamtej strony rozległo się jego stłumione mruknięcie- Misiek, uduszę cię- następnie przy brzegu łóżka pokazała się para zielonych oczu, które spoglądały na Michała jadowicie. Jasnowłosy wyciągnął do niego rękę i kiwnął głową, gestem wskazując na poduszkę. W odpowiedzi usłyszał kolejne mruknięcie. Chwycił drobniejszą dłoń i krótkim, szybkim ruchem wciągnął drugiego anioła z powrotem na łóżko.

-Co ty wyrabiasz?- spytał ciemnowłosy, kiedy Michał znowu oplótł go ramionami

-Ja? Tylko upewniam się, że jesteś w dobrych rękach - zaśmiał się Archanioł w odpowiedzi


	2. Ciekawy wieczór

Jak każdego wieczora, o zachodzie słońca, Gabriel stał przy oknie w swoim pałacu, gdzie obserwował Królestwo, spokojnie przygotowujące się do snu. Uśmiechnął się kiedy poczuł obejmujące go ręce, i podbródek opierający się o jego ramię.

-Nie zamierzasz chyba, stać tak tutaj do świtu, Gabrysiu?- Zapytał Michał całując ciemnowłosego w szyję.

-Oczywiście, że nie! Czy nie obiecałem ci czegoś?- odparł Archanioł obracając się szybko.

Zanim twarz Gabriela wtuliła się (przysięgam wtuliła) w jego klatkę piersiową, Michał zdążył zobaczyć, przez ułamek sekundy, krzywy, złośliwy uśmieszek, goszczący na tejże twarzy.

Jakiś czas później, kiedy Michał wyperswadował już Gabrielowi niezjedzenie kolacji, oraz siłą zmusił go do zjedzenia jej (-Nie Gabrysiu, kawa nie liczy się jako kolacja. –Ale Miisiuu! –Ile ty masz lat, pięć?) Archaniołowie siedzieli w saloniku, zajmując razem kanapę. Gabriel zasnął używając Michała jako poduszki. Żołnierz nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko.


	3. Niemiły poranek

Michał obudził się dość wcześnie. Pierwszym co zauważył, po przebudzeniu, było puste już miejsce, w którym poprzedniego wieczora położył ciało drugiego anioła. Archanioł podniósł się z łóżka i schylił po porzucone obok spodnie.  
-Pracoholik- pomyślał z naganą  
-A ty gdzie się wybierasz?- usłyszał znajomy głos (ów głos nie był zbytnio zadowolony)  
Zaskoczony Michał odwrócił lekko w głowę. W drzwiach, prowadzących do obszernej łazienki, stał (nie kto inny jak) Gabriel, z ociekającymi wodą włosami, krzywym uśmiechem i rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Szczególną uwagę Archanioła przykuwała granatowa koszula, którą ten miał zarzuconą, od niechcenia, na ramiona.  
-Masz coś mojego- zauważył  
-Doprawdy?  
Michał zaśmiał się cicho  
-Czy zamierzasz przez cały dzień nie nosić nic poza moją koszulą? Czy może mam jakąś szansę ją odzyskać? -Michał przysunął się powoli do drzwi łazienki  
-Nie-odparł po prostu Gabriel przechodząc obok niego  
-Odpowiadasz na, które pytanie? -zapytał anioł patrząc, jak jego przyjaciel wkopuje jego spodnie pod łóżko  
-Obydwa   
-Rozumiem –Michał złapał go za nadgarstek i korzystając z chwilowego zaskoczenia przysunął do siebie – co w takim razie zamierzasz robić?  
Gabriel odsunął się odrobinę, popatrzył na Michała oceniająco i uśmiechnąwszy się trochę szerzej powiedział- zgadnij…


	4. Jestem okropną osobą

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rozdział z dedykacją "Dla Luff, bo rozmowa z tobą jest czymś niesamowicie inspirującym"

Jedynym komentarzem ubioru Gabriela, była uniesiona przez Daimona brew.

-Jedno słowo- powiedział ostrzegawczo Regent- Jedno słowo i wywalę cię za drzwi. Właściwie jakim prawem, budzisz mnie, w środku jedynej nocy w miesiącu, którą mam zamiar przespać w całości?

Daimon, uśmiechając się pod nosem, jeszcze raz spojrzał na coś, co prawdopodobnie, według Archanioła miało imitować piżamę. Dokładnie, była to, bardzo widocznie należąca do Michała, zdecydowanie za duża, koszula, której rękawy podwinięte pod pachy, sięgały Gabrielowi do łokcia… Frey podał mu plik kartek.

-Żartujesz sobie, tak?- Zapytał ze zmęczeniem stojący za biurkiem anioł, kiedy drugi ukradkiem robił mu zdjęcie telefonem.

-Daimon!- Gabriel pstryknął palcami, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę długowłosego anioła- Nawet. Nie. Próbuj.- warknął przez zęby.

Było jednak za późno, bardzo ciekawie wyglądające zdjęcie, upstrzone osobiście przez Daimona, zostało wysłane do, zdecydowanie zbyt, wielu osób…

***

Jakiś czas potem, u Kamaela, pewien srebrnowłosy anioł niemal zakrztusił się, pitym przez siebie trunkiem. Reakcja gospodarza na otrzymane zdjęcie, była bardzo podobna…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podczas pisania rozdziału nie ucierpiał żaden Jal ;)


	5. Chapter 5

-Ej, jak sądzisz, co on sobie teraz o tym wszystkim myśli?

-Jasność?

-Nie, Szopenchałer! Tak, Jasność…

-Ale o czym?

-No o nas, teraz…

-Sądzę, że myśli, że jest pieprzona czwarta rano i powinieneś spać!

-Mógłbym teraz zrobić coś, co miałem zaplanowane na jutro…

-Możesz też spać!

-Chyba jednak…- Jeden z aniołów się podnosi

-Nie! Będziesz spać do cholery!- jego głowa gwałtownie uderza w poduszkę, kiedy drugi anioł, wpycha go w nią, z siłą, jakiej nie powinien posiadać o tak okropnej godzinnie.

-Ale mam nowy pomysł!

- **BĘDZIESZ! KÓRWA! SPAĆ!** Albo Jasność mi świadkiem, powiem Rafałowi!

-Rafałowi?...

-Tak, i on zacznie ci biadolić, i ogólnie zatruwać życie, tak jak ty właśnie zatruwasz je mnie!

-…Dobranoc.


	6. Chapter 6

-Misiu, kochanie, to nie tak jak myślisz...  
-Jesteś w łóżku. Nago. Ktoś jest pod prysznicem. Prawdopodobnie również nago.  
-Czy możesz odłożyć broń? Nie potrzebujesz miecza, a ja nie jestem nago!  
-To jest koc. Owinąłeś się kocem.  
-Tatooo! Już skończyyłam!-Drzwi uchyliły się, ukazując roześmianą, niebieskowłosą dziewczynkę- O! Wujek Michał?  
-Hija... Nie miałaś przypadkiem być u Razjela?  
-Um, tak. Ale jeszcze po mnie nie przyszedł, pomyślałam że się wykąpię. Tato widziałeś moją nową sukienkę?  
Gabriel wskazał jej wiszący na oparciu krzesła pokrowiec. Hija chwyciła go i wybiegła z pokoju. Pęd powiewał fioletowym szlafrokiem, który zdecydowanie należał do Gabriela.  
Tważ Michaela nabrała koloru przynależnego dojrzałym pomidorom, choć Gabriel nie mógł tego zobaczyć, gdyż bardzo uważnie nie patrzył w jego kierunku, z całych sił usiłując się nie śmiać.  
-Razjel sobie poradzi z zabraniem jej do siebie- powiedział w końcu, w przestrzeń- podasz mi tę butelkę, która stoi na stoliku po twojej prawej? Dwie osoby wtargujące, kiedy praktycznie nic na sobie nie mam, to o dwie za dużo, jak na mój gust.  
Michał odkorkował butelkę, jej zawartość pachniała intensywnie. Podał ją Gabrielowi, i zaczął szukać kieliszka, jednak zanim zdążył się rozejrzeć, on pociągnął z gwinta.  
\- To w sumie też rozwiązanie- uśmiechnął Michał przysiadając na boku łóżka, tuż obok częściowo owiniętego kocem Gabriela- Czy moje karygodne zachowanie zostanie mi wybaczone?  
-Zobaczymy...- powiedział Gabriel, kontemplacyjnie opierając palec na ustach.- Michał przestań, oczy szczeniaka na mnie nie działają! Nie działają mówię! Do cholery!  
Chwycił mocno z ramię Michała i przyciągnął do siebie tak, żeby ich usta się spotkały. Butelka stuknęła w podłogę. Koc, wylądował tuż obok.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parzystokopytne mnie motywują. To niech mają. Głupie parzystokopytne, które mają racje...  
> Kochane, przytulaśne, łasiaste parzystokopytne... :*


	7. W wojnie i miłości wszelkie chwyty dozwolone...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jestem całkowicie pewna, że Gabriel ma brokat zamiast krwi...

Papiery walały się po podłodze. Z żyrandola zwisał żałośnie, pojedynczy, oderwany rękaw, należący poprzednio do eleganckiej błękitnej koszuli. Na drzwiach przewieszona była samotna nogawka. Krzesło stało na parapecie. Biurko Gabriela, teraz przewrócone i postawione blatem do ściany, ubrane było w togę z zasłony, przewiązaną jaskrawo różowym szalikiem. Kosz na śmieci płonął. Z jakiegoś powodu na ścianach pobłyskiwała niezdrowo gruba warstwa brokatu.

Daimon zamknął drzwi. (Na tyle. Na ile pozwalała mu ta nogawka) Zamrugał. Otworzył je jeszcze raz. Nic się nie zmieniło. Odwrócił się i z kamienną miną zwrócił się do asystenta Gabriela.

-Czy jesteś pewien, że twój szef jeszcze żyje?


End file.
